A New World
by doktorvampir
Summary: Naruto and Sakura sneak into Kakashi's apartment to pull off a prank. What goes wrong, see for yourself. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The urge was irresistible. To show their sensei what it meant to be late was upon them. Naruto and Sakura stood outside of Kakashi's apartment and waited until he fell asleep. 

"Do you think it will work Naruto?" Sakura asked as she held the paint and brush in her hands.

"It should. Maybe after this he will come on time." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The time was 2 in the morning. Moisture was in the air as rain started to fall suddenly.

"Even after 5 and a half years, you would have thought that he picked up some manners in showing up on time." Naruto said as he took out the lock pick from his pocket. Using chakra to pick the lock was risky because even a genin could sense the amount of chakra needed to pick a lock. And the surprise was needed for this prank to be done correctly.

Naruto and Sakura quietly made it to Kakashi's window and Naruto began to pick the lock. The thunder helped hide the noise from the lock and screechy window. Sakura went in first and put a sleeping genjutsu on Kakashi. Naruto went in and opened the lid for the paint.

"Be quiet Naruto. Even with this genjutsu, Kakashi can still wake up." Sakura whispered to Naruto who was having trouble opening the lid. Just as Naruto opened the can of paint, a big bolt of thunder hit near the apartment building.

"Noooo. Obito, why did you have to push me out of the way?" Kakashi murmured as he turn over to face Sakura and Naruto. His eyes were closed with the Sharingan eye having a little cloth over it. Unfortunately, Kakashi's face mask was still on.

"That was a close on, eh Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah. He still has dreams about his teammate. I wonder what he is dreaming now?" Sakura said quietly.

"Who knows? Kakashi-sensei never did say what happened to Obito." Naruto said as he dipped a brush into the can and gave it to Sakura. Sakura was about to take it when another thunder hit the street outside the window of Kakashi's room.

Suddenly, Kakashi woke up and screamed out "Mangekyo Sharingan".


	2. Chapter 2

The air around them started to swirl. Everything began to look smaller and larger at the same time. Then everything turned black.

"Naruto. Wake up damn it."

Naruto began to open his eyes. He saw a blur of pink hair in front of him.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said softly.

"Yea. About time you woke up. Where are we?" Sakura asked as Naruto began to look around. They were in a big crater with chunks of clay and mud around them. No trees were visible around them. Fog was thick in the area.

"I don't know." Naruto said. Then Naruto saw something in the far end of the crater. He got up and began to walk towards it. Sakura followed slowly.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I think I saw this somewhere. For some reason it looks familiar." Naruto said in confusion. It was then that Naruto realized what he was staring at.

"Oh my God. I know what this is." Naruto said in shock.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she was staring at the object. "It just looks like a branch.

"It isn't a branch. It is an arm. And I think I know who it belongs to." Naruto said. "What, an arm? Sakura screamed.

"Yea. Remember when we went after Gaara when those two weird Akatsuki guys captured him. While you were fighting that short guy with Chiyo, me and Kakashi-sensei went after the guy on the bird. While we were chasing him, Kakashi-sensei showed me his Mangekyo Sharingan. Then he used it on the Akatsuki bastard, but only got his arm." Naruto said as he remember the chase.

"But why is it here?" Sakura said slowly.

"Because Kakashi-sensei's Mangekyo Sharingan teleports an object which it is focused on to another dimension. And I think that we got sent to that other dimension when Kakashi-sensei woke up." Naruto said.

"Then how do we get out of here? There has to be a way out." Sakura said with a scared tone.

"I don't think we can. We should get out of here and look around." Naruto said calmly.

Naruto leaped into the air and landed on the cliff of the crater. Sakura appeared beside him shortly. The fog made it hard to see into the distance. Naruto and Sakura began to walk forward.

"Do you think anyone else is here" Naruto asked Sakura.

"How should I know? Sakura screamed at him.

"Hey no need to yell. I was just asking."

"Sorry, I am just scared out of my mind right now. I never thought that this would happen." Sakura said. "What I don't understand is how did we get teleported if Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan eye was covered with a cloth?

"Don't know. Probably slipped off when he got up from his nightmare." Naruto said wondering at the thought.

They both continued to walk until they saw a little cottage ahead of them. Naruto went ahead and looked around to see if anyone was inside. Sakura came up to the door and knocked on it. No noise came from inside the cottage. Naruto then opened the door and walked in. "Naruto, don't go in. It isn't polite." Sakura said as she walked in after him.

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here. Maybe it was deserted." Naruto said.

"If it was then by whom?" Sakura said as she looked around. The cottage wasn't too big, but not too small either. A kitchen was visible in the back and a door partially open to show a bedroom. A table and three chairs were in the room which appeared to be the living room. Nothing else was seen.

"This is getting creepy. But at least we have somewhere to stay." Naruto said. "Oh no. What if this place doesn't have any ramen?"

"Idiot. How can you think about ramen at a time like this?" Sakura began to scream.

"But what are we going to eat? This place doesn't look like there are stores around." Naruto replied. "Then I guess we will have to scout around for them." Sakura said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Hey wait for me."

They walked outside and began to walk in the direction they were originally walking. After about fifteen minutes, a cliff was seen in front of them. As they neared it, Sakura gasped.

"This cannot be happening." Naruto said in anger and shock at the same time. In front of them was a city in ruins. Fire was still burning all over the place. As Naruto looked down, he noticed where they were. "Oh no. This can't be…." "What? What is it?" Sakura asked as she also looked down to where Naruto was staring at. She then let out a loud gasp as she saw five giant heads all distorted on the cliff wall.

"This can't be Konoha. How could this have happened?" Sakura asked.

Naruto then jumped down and began to surf his way to the ruined city. Sakura followed him. Naruto began to look for survivors as he screamed out for anyone who could hear him. Sakura caught up to Naruto and they looked around.

"We should go to the Hokage's office. Maybe someone is there." Sakura said as she began to go into the direction of the building with the Hokage office.

As they neared the building, the fires were burning here as well. Naruto began to form hand seals for a water jutsu. Naruto began to form a cloud over the building as rain started to pour over the building. After a few moments, the fire began to die down. Sakura went in and dashed towards the office. She tried to open the door, but the door knob was to hot. Naruto then came from behind her and kicked the door down. The fire was all over the place as papers were scattered on the floor. It was clear that no one was here.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto walked back outside.

"Maybe they all evacuated. But if they did, then where would they go?" Naruto replied. "In case of an invasion, Konoha's manual states that everyone is to be evacuated into the Hokage monument. But the Hokage monument looks like it is falling apart. So they can't be in there." Sakura said.

"Lets look around some more." Naruto said.

After searching the city with no progress, Naruto and Sakura met up at the Hokage tower. "Did you see anyone?" Naruto asked. "No." Sakura replied. "We should try to get some food."

They then went to some stores and found some food lying around. They took as much as they can carry and went back to their cottage. As they were nearing the cottage, Naruto tried to talk to Kyuubi. But no results came out of that. They entered the cottage and Sakura put the food they got into a cupboard in the kitchen. Naruto took two chairs from the living room and took them outside. Sakura came outside and sat in one of the chairs.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully Kakashi-sensei will figure something out soon." Naruto replied. "Maybe it will be soon."

"I don't think so you brat."

Naruto and Sakura looked to the direction of Konoha and saw someone standing there with a big sword behind them.

"Who are you?" Naruto screamed at the mystery person as he and Sakura both got up and prepared themselves for the worst.

"Oh come on. You don't remember me? Has it been that long that you don't even remember me."

"I asked who you were. I won't repeat myself." Naruto said.

"Its me, Zabuza." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Za-Zabuza? But how?" Naruto said in disbelief. "You are supposed to be dead."

"So this is the hello I get after all these years huh." Zabuza said.

"But Kakashi-sensei killed you." Sakura said as she took out a kunai from her pouch. "No, he just weakened me. Gato's men killed me with their weapons." Zabuza replied.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you are alive." Naruto said.

"Yea. That is a long story. But I think you have time. I sure do." Zabuza said as a small laugh came out of him.

"Then care to explain it to us?" Sakura said.

"Fine. But only because I want to thank Naruto again for what he did." Zabuza said as he was coming towards the cottage. "What did I do?" Naruto asked. "You helped me come to my senses when Haku died." Zabuza said as he was near the cottage. "Mind if I get a chair too?"

"Sure." Sakura said as she went back inside to get the third chair. She came back outside and gave the chair to Zabuza. Zabuza took his sword off and sat down. Sakura sat next to Naruto and they both looked at Zabuza. "What? You look like you seen a ghost." Zabuza said as he began to laugh again.

"Never mind that. Explain what happened and why you are alive." Naruto said.

"Fine. You know you could be a little bit more polite."

"There's no time." Naruto said. "Oh, there's plenty of time." Zabuza said.

"Anyway, ten years ago, two of Konoha's best jonin disappeared. Where they left was a mystery. Shortly after, Sharingan Kakashi killed himself. Why? That too was a mystery. It was clear that he wasn't killed, but committed suicide." Zabuza said. "News spread all over about Kakshi's death. This was a perfect opportunity for Orochimaru's attack. I heard he used the Sand to attack Konoha. This time he was alone. But he used a new strategy since his first attack."

"What did he do this time?" Sakura asked.

"This time his plan was more sinister. He first captured hundreds of innocent people. Then he used his forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei. He revived every S-Class criminal and powerful missing ninja back to life. I was one of them. Orochimaru then put special seals into us to make sure we were loyal to him. That was unpleasant. It is irritating to be under someone else's control. But I had no choice." Zabuza said.

"If you are loyal to Orochimaru, the why haven't you killed us yet?" Sakura asked as she began to reach for her kunai. "Because after the attack, Orochimaru took those seals out. We were free from his control." Zabuza replied.

"What was the result of his attack?" Naruto asked. "Konoha was destroyed as you saw over there." Zabuza said pointing towards the direction where Konoha was at. "Everyone was killed."

"Everyone? Including the Fifth?" Naruto said. Zabuza nodded. "The only ones to survive were those who were fortunate enough to be outside the village on missions." Zabuza said.

"Did the two missing Konoha ninjas return during the attack?" Naruto said. "No. For your information, those two ninjas were you two." Zabuza said as another laugh came out of him. "Us?" Naruto said. "That makes sense. Also it is now clear why Kakshi-sensei killed himself.' Sakura said.

"Yea. Anyway, back to the history lesson. After the destruction of Konoha, the Sand declared war against the Sound. Many of us revived ninja went back because there was nothing else to do for them. That's what they did when they were alive and after death that didn't change. I didn't go. I went back to the Mist to find Haku's grave. The sand were destroyed as well after a year of war." Zabuza said.

"What happened to Garra?" Naruto asked. "Who?" Zabuza said. "The Kazekage." "Oh him. No one knows. After the Sand was wiped out, the Kazekage and some of his closest ninjas disappeared. No one knows his whereabouts." Zabuza said.

"I think that Uchiha brat was with Orochimaru. Wasn't he on your team?" Zabuza asked. "No. He defected from Konoha and went to Orochimaru. Was he with Orochimaru during the attack?" Sakura asked. "Yea. I spotted him once. He saw me also but continued in his direction. He was merciless. He killed everyone during the attacks on Konoha and the Sand. I think Itachi wasn't as cold as Sasuke. Though I never met Itachi, what I heard about him was cold as well. Looks like the Uchiha clan was a bunch of murderers." Zabuza said.

"Forget that. No need to talk about him now. He is our enemy and we don't want to hear about him anymore." Sakura said. "But Sakura…" Naruto began. "Don't Naruto. I don't care about him anymore. Don't try to bring him back. He is nothing to me now. Understand Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Yea sure."

"Looks like you are over him now. You two make a better couple then if you went with that Uchiha." Zabuza told Sakura. "Quiet. Just get on with the story." Sakura said.

"Well there is nothing much to say. Just that for the past nine years, Orochimaru was not heard of." Zabuza said.

"But why didn't he continue to destroy other countries?" Naruto asked.  
"Because Orochimaru didn't want to control the world. He wanted to learn every jutsu ever made. With the Sharingan, it sped up the process." Zabuza said.

"What do you mean "it sped up the process"? Are you saying that Sasuke is dead?" Naruto asked. "No I meant that in general." Zabuza said.

"Now that that is over with, mind telling me what happened to you two?" Zabuza asked. "Its nothing much." Naruto said. "Yea right. Because of you two, Konoha and Sand are destroyed." Zabuza said. "Fine. We wanted to teach Kakshi-sensei a lesson because he was always late on purpose. So me and Sakura decided to break into his apartment and paint his entire walls with different colors. I stupid prank now that you think about it." Naruto said. "But while I was opening the paint cans, Kakshi-sensei was having a nightmare. And then he woke up and screamed out Mangekyo Sharingan."

"You saying Kakshi had developed the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised also the first time I saw it." Naruto said. "But I don't understand how we jumped into the future. I thought Kakshi-sensei's Mangekyo Sharingan teleported the target into another dimension." Naruto said.

"Now that you think about it, he sort of did." Sakura said. "If you take a star for example, when it dies, it creates a black hole. It is said that if anything was to go into the black hole, then they jump time. Either back or forward. Looks like we went forward ten years.

"Yea that's make sense." Naruto said even more confused than before. "What about Akatsuki?"

"Hmm. Not much is known about them. That last time I heard anything of them was when Kisame joined them. No wait. Now that I think about it, I heard a man a couple of years ago say that all nine tailed beasts were captured by Akatsuki." Zabuza said.

"WHAT? Even the Kyubi?" Naruto said as he got up. "Yea I guess. I don't know exactly since it was a rumor. Why do you ask?" Zabuza said.

"Because I held the Kyubi." Naruto said. "So that was the chakra I felt during our last meeting? Interesting." Zabuza said.

"Hold on." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and began to contact Kyubi again. After a couple of minutes, Naruto had no luck. "Shit. I can't contact Kyubi." Naruto said.

"Well isn't that a good thing? Now Akatsuki won't be after you. And if Kyubi is not in you, then you won't get killed if it is extracted." Sakura asked.

"No. Now it is dangerous because I can't regenerate or increase my chakra like before. Also, now Akatsuki has all the tailed demons and who knows what they will do." Naruto said. "Zabuza, what else happened while we were gone?" Naruto said.

"Hmmm. Well, many small wars were conducted, but they all were immediately resolved. I find that strange. Also, it looks like a new village was founded by some people." But other than that, everything else was normal." Zabuza said.

"Damn it. Now what are we going to do?" Naruto said. "Mind I suggest you live out your lives and live happily ever after?" Zabuza said. "No. We must kill Orochimaru for what he did. But first, we have to find Akatsuki and get Kyubi back." Naruto said.

"Why do you want him back?" Sakura asked. "Because without him, I am weak. I am not the ninja I was without him."

"Well, if you need my help, I am here. I was getting bored out of my mind." Zabuza said. "Thanks. But we need to get out of Konoha first." Naruto said. "Hmmmmmmm. Well if you stay here for a while, I can take you with me to the Mist and you can stay there with me." Zabuza said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"Oh nothing much. Just looking for some scrolls. But it looks like Orochimaru took them all." Zabuza said. "Why were you looking for scrolls?" Sakura asked.

"To learn some water jutsus that the Second Hokage knew of." Zabuza said.

"Those don't belong to you." Sakura said. "Yea well, no more Konoha ninja were left and it would have been a waste to leave them." Zabuza replied.

"Whatever. I don't care. When are you going to get back?" Naruto said. "In a couple of days." Zabuza said. "Fine. We will wait for you here." Naruto said.

"Good. Then I will be going. See you in a couple of days." Zabuza said as he got up and put his sword back to its place. After that, he vanished.

"Now what." Sakura asked. "I don't know. Might as well go back inside." Naruto replied. Naruto took two of the chairs and went inside. Sakura took her chair and followed him in. After a couple of hours, Sakura made dinner. Naruto and Sakura talked until they were both tired.

"Oh crap. There's only one bed." Sakura said. "So. Then we will share. No need to get funky or anything, just two people sleeping in one bed." Naruto said.

"PERVERT. Why would I do that?" Sakura yelled. "Then where am I going to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Find a place." Sakura said. Sakura then went into the bedroom and closed the door. Just as Naruto was about to go outside, Sakura opened the door.

"You gave me the room?" Sakura asked. "Yea. Its only the right thing to do if we both can't use it." Naruto replied. Naruto was about to go back outside when Sakura came up to him and kissed him. "What was that for?" Naruto asked. "A thank you." Sakura said.

""Oh. Well, can we share the bed now?" Naruto asked. "NO. You are such a pervert." Sakura yelled as she went beck into the bedroom and closed the door. Naruto just looked at the door and went back outside.

The next morning, Naruto fell off the roof and woke up. As he was getting up, Naruto went to the front of the cottage. When he got there, he saw someone sitting on the steps.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a loud voice hoping to wake up Sakura.

"No one special. Just looking for you." the stranger said as he was walking towards Naruto. His head being covered with a weird plant.

"Wait. You are Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"Yes. My name is Zetsu. And I am afraid that you are coming with me." 


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think you are going to do? I am more powerful than you think." Naruto said with temper in his voice.

"We know how powerful you are you Jinchuuriki. You don't scare us." Zetsu said. "That's right. You are going to die here."

Naruto began to perform seals at an amazing rate. Suddenly, the ground around Zetsu's feet began to merge with the ground. Just as Zetsu completely merged with the ground, Naruto used the Hell Swamp jutsu. The entire ground in front of Naruto turned into a swamp with a smell strong enough to kill an elephant. "If the swamp won't get you, the smell will you Akatsuki shit." Naruto said.

"The smell is bad." "But that wont stop us either." Zetsu said.

Naruto turned around and saw Zetsu emerge behind him. Naruto ran up to him and grabbed his collar with the left hand while performing a wind Rasengan in the right hand. Just as contact would have been made, Naruto was standing in the middle of the road all alone with no Akatsuki or swamp around.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked as Naruto. "What happened? Where did that Akatsuki guy go?" Naruto asked while he looked around. "What Akatsuki? You were in a genjutsu."

"I was? But who cast it?" Naruto asked.

Just as Sakura was to respond, Zabuza appeared on the porch next to Sakura and Naruto. "You guys ready?" Zabuza said.

"Yea. Did you see anyone around here?" Naruto asked. "No why?"

"I just fell into a genjutsu but no one is around." Naruto said. "We better move with caution."

"Did you find those scrolls?" Sakura asked. "No. All the scrolls were gone. The only thing left was a small note with 'Third' on it."

"Third? As in Third Hokage?" Naruto asked. "How the hell should I know. I can't even open it. Some sort of jutsu is on it." Zabuza said.

"I will take a look later but right now, we should move." Sakura said.

Five minutes later, all three were ready and began to jump on the trees to the path of the Mist village. When the three ninja were long gone, two figures emerged from the bushes.

"You think he knows it was us?"

"No he is to stupid to figure that out. Though I did not know he could do the Rasengan like that."

"He won't use it for much longer though. When we get him, it's all over for him and his two friends."

"The Mist ninja is one of the resurrected ninja from Orochimaru's technique. He won't die as easily as he normally would."

"Whatever."

With that, the two figures vanished in a puff of smoke.

After the entire day of traveling, the three ninja stopped for a break. Zabuza was ahead to scout while Naruto was in the woods going to the bathroom. Sakura was sitting on a log holding the scroll that Zabuza found.

"This thing has some unique jutsu on it. None of my jutsus can open it." Sakura thought.

Naruto emerged from the woods and began to look through his pack for some food. Zabuza came back shortly after Naruto began to cook his instant ramen.

"There is nothing ahead. We are safe at the moment." Zabuza said.

"Good. We can go after I finish eating this. Sakura, you should eat something too." Naruto said.

"I already ate while you were in the woods." Sakura said. "I didn't see you eat anything." Naruto replied. "You were in there too long. What were you doing there?"

"Nothing. Just going to the bathroom." Naruto said.

The two ninja who were capable of eating finished and all three left. Just as the sun was over the horizon, the three ninja made it to the Mist village.

"This way. After the Mizukage that I have tried to assassinate died from old age, the new Mizukage allowed me to live in a little house on the outskirts of the village. If I have ever tried to do what I did to him, he would then activate a seal in a kunai in me to immobilize me." Zabuza explained. "So don't try anything funny."

"Don't worry." Sakura said.

The three entered a small house and relaxed.

"So what do you two plan to do first?" Zabuza asked. "Figure out where Kyubi is." Naruto said. "We need all the information we can get about Akatsuki and Kyubi."

"I can ask the Mizukage but I doubt he will help. He isn't much for outsiders." Zabuza said. "Then I will ask him myself. He has to do something to help us. We helped this country when Gato was here. That should give us some sort of bargain." Sakura said.

"Doubt it. Like I said, the Mizukage isn't much for outsiders. But you can try." Zabuza said. "Good, then we can go now." Naruto said.

The three left and were approaching the Mizukage palace. Two Mist ninja stopped them in front of the gates. After trying to talk their way in, Naruto knocked the two ninja out.

"What the hell are you doing you brat. Didn't I make myself clear when I said not to cause trouble?" Zabuza said. "This was taking to long." Naruto said.

As the three walked into the front garden, more Mist ninja appeared.

"We just want to talk with the Mizukage. We mean no harm despite what we did to those two behind us." Naruto said.

"What is it that you want from me foreigners?"

Naruto and Sakura both looked up to the balcony to see the Mizukage standing there in the robes of the Mizukage.

"We want you to help us find something. Only you can help us." Sakura said. "And what exactly is it that you are looking for?"

"The Kyubi." Naruto said.

"WHAT! You two are from Akatsuki. Kill them both. Zabuza Momochi, you are hereby expelled from the Mist village." The Mizukage said as all the Mist ninja surrounding the three began to prepare themselves.

"This is a misunderstanding. We are not from Akatsuki. I am the container for the Kyubi." Naruto said.

"Halt" The Mizukage commanded. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"If you are him, then where is the Kyubi?" The Mizukage asked. "I don't know. That is why I am asking for your help. I was teleported here from the past with Sakura here. Now I can't contact Kyubi. I think that he is free but I need to be sure. Also, I need to find Akatsuki and find out if they have him." Naruto explained.

"Fine. Come in. Never mind my previous statements." The Mizukage said.

After an entire night passed, the three ninja received the information that they requested. The Mizukage knew of one place where Akatsuki might be. As for the Kyubi, no news were ever known about the whereabouts of its location. When morning came, the three ninja packed and left for the location that the Mizukage told them.

"Do you know what this place is?" Sakura asked Zabuza. "No, but I think it might be the new village that was created not long ago." Zabuza replied.

"We better scout out this village before we go in then. We have five days to get there at this pace." Naruto said as all three jumped from one tree to another.

After the three passed the border of the Water country and the Fire country, Naruto and Sakura felt a familiar yet new presence.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

All three stopped immediately at the sound of that voice. Ahead of them was a person standing in an outfit worn by the Sound.

"If it isn't the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and his pink haired girlfriend. And apparently a revived ninja from my attack on Konoha."

"You are Orochimaru." Sakura said as she took out a kunai.

"That's right. And now I have the Sharingan. But not only that, your little friend over there is not who you think he is." Orochimaru said.

Zabuza then took his sword and swung it on the two other ninja. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bother asking him, he can't hear you now. My little seal inside of him is now in control of his body." Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

Sakura performed a quick seal and she suddenly vanished. Naruto made a bunch of Shadow Clones and they all began every different Rasengan imaginable.

"Why thank you for the genjutsu and allow me to reverse it on you." Orochimaru said as Sakura emerged next to him on a chained boulder.

Naruto began to charge at Orochimaru with all his clones. Zabuza activated his Water Dragon from out of nowhere. Most of the clones disappeared and the last remaining team jumped from their spot and began to charge at Orochimaru.

Sakura bit her lip and the boulder vanished. She charged at Orochimaru and punched the ground next to him. Orochimaru stumbled for a bit and barely dodged Naruto. Zabuza swung at Naruto and Naruto vanished replacing a piece of wood in his place.

"That basic jutsu won't work on me. Try dodging this one." Orochimaru said while performing seals. Then he spit out fire from his mouth which formed into a dragon. The fire dragon followed Naruto and Sakura. Zabuza created a water clone and both charged at Naruto and Sakura from the opposite direction.

Just as Naruto and Sakura were about to get hit by the fire dragon, the fire dragon disappeared by a powerful gust of wind. The water clone Zabuza created also disappeared and the real Zabuza flew back.

Naruto looked back behind him and saw a giant nine tailed fox swinging its tails around. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit." Orochimaru said as he began to from seals.

The Kyubi roared and swung one of its tails at Orochimaru. A massive gust of wind blew at Orochimaru as Orochimaru bit his thumb and placed his right hand on the floor. An enormous snake appeared and canceled out the gust of wind.

"Why did you summon me Orochimaru? I told you I would kill you if you summoned me, didn't I." Manda said. "I know, but I thought that you would like a chance at fighting the Kyubi." Orochimaru replied in a cool yet scared manner.

"Oh. And where is the Kyubi? That giant fox over there is not the Kyubi. At least not all of him. But I guess I can take this challenge. After this, You better have a hundred sacrifices for me or else." Manda commanded. "Sure." Orochimaru said.

Kyubi swung all of its tails at Manda as Manda dug underground and slithered his way towards Kyubi. Kyubi jumped away as Manda appeared. Just as Manda's head came out of the ground, Naruto activated Great Fireball Jutsu and directed it at Manda and Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped off Manda's head and was going for Naruto and Sakura while Manda went back underground.

"Not bad with that fire technique. But Sasuke's was better." Orochimaru said as snakes went out of his hand and grabbed Naruto. Orochimaru pulled Naruto to him and prepared to pierce him with the Kusunagi sword which was coming out of his mouth as Orochimaru suddenly threw Naruto away as Naruto blew up.

"When did you learn that technique you brat? Only Itachi used that." Orochimaru said as Naruto appeared behind him with a Wind Rasengan in his hand. Orochimaru swung his Kusunagi sword at Naruto while using both hands to forms seals. Just as Orochimaru was about to use his jutsu, he froze as Sakura hit him in the neck with her hand. Orochimaru stumbled forward unable to move his body as Naruto struck him in the chest.

The big blast was immediately blown away as Kyubi jumped away and landed next to where Naruto and Sakura remained with a group of snakes where Orochimaru was. Manda came out of the ground and was trapped in one of the Kyubi's tails. Kyubi squeezed tighter as Manda was being squashed like a bug. Suddenly, Manda swung his other end around Kyubi and began to strangle it. Naruto and Sakura looked at this fight as Orochimaru appeared behind Kyubi and used his Giant Breakthrough Jutsu. The gust of wind was only half as powerful as the one Kyubi had but managed to separate Manda and Kyubi.

"This is going to take forever." Manda said as Orochimaru jumped on his head. "Do something useful Orochimaru."

"I have something in mind already." Orochimaru replied as he vanished from Manda's head and appeared behind Naruto with his fingers on his right hand glowing. Just as Orochimaru was going to use the Five Element Seal on Naruto, Orochimaru sensed a fire jutsu coming in his direction. He jumped out of the way with Naruto still in his hand.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Orochimaru said to the attacker.

"Doing my job. Hand over Naruto and this will be over quick." Itachi said as Kisame was fighting Zabuza behind Itachi.

"And what job is that? You are after the Kyubi and it is right there." Orochimaru said.

"That's true, but we need Naruto to seal it back in him to reunite the two halves of Kyubi." Itachi said.

"What do you mean reunite?"

"It is simple. When Naruto was teleported to the future, the seal on Naruto remained open for a short while before he was completely sent here. Kyubi saw this opportunity to escape but not enough time was available so Kyubi released his conscious part of him while the subconscious was left behind in Naruto." Itachi said.

"Well then, I guess I have to kill Naruto here to stop your plans once and for all." Orochimaru said. Itachi appeared immediately next to Orochimaru and released Naruto from Orochimaru. Naruto jumped away as Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan on Orochimaru.

A second later, Orochimaru fell on the ground barely awake. Manda was pinned down on the floor by Kyubi as Kyubi held a massive rock in its tails and threw it on Manda's head. Manda disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Kisame appeared next to Itachi with Zabuza's sword. Back where Kisame was fighting Zabuza was a body covered in dust.

"Told you it was nothing." Kisame said.

"….."

"What? You used your Sharingan again? I told you not to use it." Kisame said.

"Hey, you two. What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"Helping you to help ourselves." Kisame said.

Sakura appeared next to Naruto with dust covering here. "That body is dead. Tsunade told me of this technique but I had never thought that I would see it." Sakura said.

Kyubi roared again as it began to lower itself on the ground.

"It is getting weaker and weaker without it's other half. If you want it back, you have to let us seal it back in you." Itachi said.

"Why should we trust you?" Sakura asked.

"Because without us, Kyubi will die and you along with it." Itachi said.

"Yea, but then you are just going to hunt me again. I should just die here and kill Kyubi along with me. This way, you won't get Kyubi." Naruto said.

"Go ahead. We don't need the Kyubi as much as you think. We just want it, if it dies, then oh well." Kisame said. "We have the other eight demons and that is more than enough for us. You are just a bonus."

"Then we will have to kill you two here." Sakura said.

"I have a better idea." Itachi said as everything turned black.

Naruto woke up in a dark place hearing distant voices.

"We can begin as soon as he is awake. We need to perform one last seal on him to make sure the Kyubi can be extracted safely."

"I will go and wake that fuck up then."

"No wait Hidan. We need all of us here. Zetsu is not here yet with Tobi."

"Fine, but how long will those two fucks be gone for? I have things to do."

"They will be here in a few days. Kakuzu, go get Deidara and begin the first war."

"Yes sir."

Naruto could not understand what was going on. Where was Sakura? Suddenly, everything turned black again.

Naruto woke up again with a headache. He was in the same place as before but this time, he could feel something next to him.

"Sakura?"

No reply.

"Sakura?"

Still nothing.

Naruto shook the thing next to him and began to feel it to make sure what it was. Naruto could suddenly feel something soft and then a hard force hit him on the head.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert? Sakura's voice had anger in it.

"Sakura, you are alive. I thought you were dead. Sorry about that." Naruto said.

"We have to get out of here." Sakura said.

"But how? What did they do to me?" Naruto asked.

"They sealed Kyubi back in you but they couldn't remove the seal from you without you being awake. If they did that, then you were as good as dead. They instructions are on that paper that Zabuza found. Itachi opened it and it held the details of your seal." Sakura said.

"Fine, then I will have to get out of here before they do anything else to me." Naruto said. "But what about you? What did they do with you?"

"They made me heal them and do labor which only a woman can do." Sakura said.

"I don't get it."

"They put me into a whorehouse so they can get better deals from their business partners." Sakura said.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"How the hell would I feel after that you moron."

"Sorry." Naruto said.

After a moment of silence, footsteps were heard outside of their door. The door opened and Hidan entered. Hidan closed the door and held out a candle in front of him. All three were barley visible to each other.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"No need to yell Sakura. I am here to get you out. But I don't have much time." Hidan said.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Its me Ino. Choji and Shikamaru are outside this village. We have to get you two out of here." Ino said.

"Is that really you Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, but like I said, we don't have much time. I have about five minutes left in this body before I am kicked out. This Akatsuki guy is fight back for his body." Ino said as she helped Sakura up. Naruto stood up.

"How do you plan on getting us out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Shikamaru planned out the best way to get out. You two take this." Ino said as she reached into the cloak and pulled out two pills. "These are soldier pills. You should get enough chakra to transform into kunai so I can get you two out of here."

Naruto and Sakura took the pills and swallowed them. They then transformed into kunai and Ino took them both. Ino left the room and walked out all the way to the gate of the village. The guard looked at Ino as Ino nodded to the guard. The guard nodded back and opened the gate.

After being out of sight, Ino took out the two kunai and they both transformed back into their normal selves. Choji and Shikamaru jumped down with Ino's body as Choji opened the cage and Ino got in. Ino tied her hands and feet together and Choji put a sock into her mouth. Ino released herself from Hidan's body and entered her own body.

"Good now lets get out of here." Choji said.

The five ninja disappeared as Hidan woke up and tried to get free.

After much travel in silence, the group stopped at a river to take a break.

"So what happened to you two?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"We were trying to pull a prank on Kakashi when he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and teleported us into the future." Sakura said. "After that, it was all to weird."

"What about you three?" Naruto asked.

"We searched for you two after you disappeared without a trace. Then we came back to Konoha and tried to defend it from Orochimaru but had no luck. After that, we went to the Sand village and defended that village but failed again. Orochimaru was too good this time. After that, we separated from the rest and searched for you two. When we heard Orochimaru was captured, we came to this village and found out that you two were seen being brought in." Shikamaru said.

"What happened to the others?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba, Lee, Tenten and Shino have died. Neji and Hinata are hiding somewhere and are probably going to restart the Hyuuga clan. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara have left us no clue as to where they were going to be." Shikamaru said.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Get somewhere safe and live peacefully." Ino said.

"No. We are going to find everyone and attack Akatsuki and get Orochimaru. Then find a way to get Sasuke back." Naruto said.

"I told you to forget about Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I can't forget about him. He was like my brother." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and then looked down. "Fine, but tell me that you are not doing this for me." Sakura said as she looked up at Naruto.

"No, I am doing this for myself and for Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Fine, but we should get back to our place." Ino said.

"Where is your place?" Sakura asked.

"In a small mountain pass between Sand and Konoha." Choji said as he finished eating his portion of food.

"Then lets go." Naruto said.

When all five left, a ninja appeared at their place of rest. The ninja looked around and looked at the direction the five went.

"Looks like dickless is back."

Then the figure vanished. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan screamed as he entered the room with the other members of Akatsuki. 

"What happened to you?" Kakuzu asked Hidan.

"Hell if I know. One moment I am walking around the village then I am locked up in a fucking cage all tied up. If this is one of your fucked up jokes then you better start running." Hidan yelled as the attention of the other present Akatsuki members was now on Hidan.

"What are you talking about?" Kisame said.

"What the fuck you think I mean shark shit? I was tied up in a fucking cage. Who did that?" Hidan asked again.

"None of us." Itachi said.

"Check the Kyubi." A voice said from the other side of the room.

"I am on it yeah." Deidra said as he left the room.

"I feel fucking humiliated." Hidan said.

"Wouldn't be the first time would it?" Kakuzu said.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Hidan asked as he approached Kakuzu.

"Nothing. Just the times when your head fell off keep coming back to me." Kakuzu replied.

As Hidan was about to reply to that statement, Deidra walked into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Umm, he isn't there yeah." Deidra said.

"What do you mean he isn't there? Where is he?"

"Not there yeah. Ask Hidan, he might know." Deidra said.

"What do you mean I would know?" Hidan asked.

"It means that wherever you woke up in that cage, that is where we should look." Itachi said.

"Fuck you." Hidan said.

"He is right. Kakuzu, Hidan, go to the place where you were and look around for any clues."

"Yes sir." Kakuzu said. "Lets go Hidan."

"Oh what the fuck man. I just get here from a traumatizing event and you want me to go and look for shit." Hidan said as Kakuzu grabbed him and dragged him away. "Let go of me you ugly fuck." Hidan's scream was heard from the other room.

"Where is Zetsu and Tobi?" A voice came from a blue haired person.

"They are not here yet. They should get back any time now."

"Zetsu would be helpful here." Kisame said.

"Forget about that now. How did the war go Deidra?"

"Good yeah. The two villages were wiped out yeah." Deidra said as he sat down and took out his bag of remaining clay. "The one tailed demon was more than willing to destroy the villages yeah."

"What of the host?"

"He will be fine. But he is getting more unstable yeah. Maybe we should remove it and put it into another host?" Deidra asked.

"That would be good. Hidan would go yelling again when he hears that." Kisame said while drinking some tea.

"Forget about that. One more use of that host and then we will transfer the demon to another host."

Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu approached the place where Hidan was tied up. The two members began to search without any luck.

"Can we go now? Its fucking obvious that there isn't anything here." Hidan said.

"Fine." Kakuzu replied.

Just as the two were about to go back, they sensed a familiar chakra.

"Holy fucking shit. What the fuck happened to you?" Hidan said as he and Kakuzu approached the injured figure.

"We got ambushed by something." Zetsu said. It just came out of the trees."

"You sound like some fucking leprechaun." Hidan said.

"Shut up Hidan. Go get a medical team here." Kakuzu said as Hidan left cursing at Kakuzu. "What happened to you? Where is Tobi?"

"I don't know. We were returning back from the cave when poison gas filled the air around us. I tried to go underground and see what was happening but I was attacked by some sort of sealing jutsu which cut off my chakra. I was a sitting duck while Tobi was trying to get the poison away from me." Zetsu said coughing as Hidan came back with a medical team. The medical team took Zetsu and put him on the stretcher and took him away with Hidan and Kakuzu following them.

After being treated from his injuries, Zetsu was resting in a bed with the other members of Akatsuki surrounding him.

"Kakuzu old us what you told him." Itachi said.

"What else happened?" The blue haired member asked.

"Well, while Tobi was getting the poison gas away from me, wires surrounded Tobi and he was dragged into the trees. After that, I heard nothing and remained motionless for a while. A couple of hours passed by when a person came upon me and helped me get out of the seal. Apparently, while I was motionless, the seal was injuring me from the inside. Some sort of seal which drained me of all my chakra then used that chakra to attack my internal organs." Zetsu said.

"And no news of Tobi?" Deidra asked.

"No. I don't know where he is." Zetsu said.

"When you get better, look for Tobi with your longest range. We need to find him fast."

"Yes sir." Zetsu replied.

Meanwhile, Tobi was chained up to a wall in a dark cave.

"So you are Deidra's partner. What art do you use?"

"Who are you?" Tobi asked.

"Me? I am no one you know. But you took something from me and I want it back with interest."

Tobi couldn't move or use any jutsu.

"Don't bother moving. I used a seal on you to prevent you from using any chakra. Not as powerful as the one I used on Zetsu but this one is doing its job."

"How do you know Zetsu? What is it that you want?" Tobi asked.

"I want that ring of yours. After that, I will need your life energy to give me back what I foolishly got rid of."

"Why do you want my ring. It won't make you join Akatsuki." Tobi said.

"Fool, You got into Akatsuki by finding that ring. And I don't want to go to that damned organization. It takes too much of your free time."

"How do you know of Akatsuki? Were you in it?" Tobi asked.

"Yes. But I was defeated by my own carelessness. And this time, I will fix that problem. I know of a jutsu which will give me back my body." The mysterious figure said while releasing the chains on Tobi's arms. "For this jutsu, I will need your arms since I cannot do it myself."

Tobi began to form hand signs which Tobi did not know of.

"This jutsu was developed by someone I know. She used it herself to bring back someone else back. She developed it to bring me back but never got the chance. Now I will use that jutsu to fulfill her lost dream. And your life force is needed for it."

The seal around Tobi fell off as Tobi could feel his chakra returning to him. Unluckily for Tobi, he couldn't move at all. It was as if someone else was controlling him.

"With this, my body will be back and that ring of yours will be returned to its original owner."

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

1. I know I didn't put that disclaimer stuff before, but you all know Naruto doesn't belong to me.

2. Thanks to those who have read this and to those who have reviewed.

3. I am trying to keep this as close to the story as possible, but Kishimoto is too slow. I am now moving away from the stroy and making it in my own way now. You see this in this chapter.

4. If you cannot figure out who this person is, dont worry it will be explained in the next chapter, obviously.

thanks again to those who have read.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you three lived alone for all these years?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. After Asuma died and we got rid of the two Akatsuki guys, we took missions together all the time. But I guess we were gone for too long since Orochimaru attacked." Shikamaru replied.

"You do know that Hidan fellow isn't dead." Sakura mentioned.

"Yeah, when Orochimaru attacked, my clan's grounds were destroyed with all the battles that took place and he somehow managed to escape. Didn't see that coming." Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

"I think I saw that other one also." Ino said.

"The one with the five hearts?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I heard his voice when we were in that dark room." Sakura said.

"Damn. These guys don't die do they?" Choji asked.

The five ninja were jumping from treetop to treetop when they all stopped. A figure emerged from behind a tree and all five ninja were shocked to see who it was.

"Hey dickless." Sai said.

"Sai!"

"I thought you were dead." Shikamaru said.

"No. Danzo sent me on a mission at the time and although I came back during the last battles, I knew I had no chance so I left. Been hunting missing ninja all this time." Sai replied as he approached the others.

"So why did you come to us now?" Choji asked.

"I never knew you three were alive. I just happened to be near the Akatsuki village when I spotted you five." Sai replied. "I suggest we go. Akatsuki probably knows you two are missing and are on the look out now."

"Fine." And all six left.

Meanwhile

"It is complete." A voice said as another body dropped on the floor motionless. "Now I will take your body and see how good you really were."

The person picked up the body and placed it on a table which was filled with all kinds of medical instruments. After a couple of hours and loud metal clanks, the person took the now wooden body and tried him out.

"Not bad. Although I still cannot figure out how you joined Akatsuki." The person said to no one in particular. "Time to head out."

The figure took the body and wrote seals on a scroll and used a jutsu which took the body and put it into the scroll. The person took the scroll and left the cave.

Meanwhile

"Here we are." Shikamaru said as they all entered a cave. Inside was a two story house which looked decent. "Nice place." Naruto said.

They all went inside and looked around. Shikamaru made sure no one entered the house while they were gone. Choji and Naruto went to the kitchen while Ino and Sakura went to the bathroom. Sai went to the living room and sat down.

Shikamaru joined him and sat down opposite of him. "So how have you been?" He asked.

"Fine. Got better over time. You?" Sai replied.

"Fine and dandy." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

Choji and Naruto were eating away in the kitchen when Ino and Sakura entered the living room and sat down on a couch.

"We should relax for a while before we do anything." Ino suggested. "Yeah I agree." Naruto said. "I haven't eaten like this for a long time." Everyone laughed.

"Fine." And with that the six friends talked for the rest of the day and into the night.

Meanwhile

"Where is Sasuke Orochimaru?" Itachi asked the Snake Sannin.

"I don't know." Replied Orochimaru with a weak voice.

"You said you have the Sharingan. If you don't have Sasuke, then whose Sharingan do you possess?" Itachi asked him and kicked him in the chest.

Orochimaru managed to smile a bit as he looked at Itachi. "Wouldn't you like to know? The mighty Uchiha can't even find his own brother." Orochimaru said as he began to laugh. Itachi kicked him again as Kakuzu entered the room.

"Enough. Leader wants to see you." Kakuzu said.

Itachi looked at him and then back at Orochimaru and left the room. Kakuzu left as well but was stopped by Hidan.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if all this is worth it." Hidan replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trapped in a fucking pit and left to, well can't say die now can I. You get the point. And you basically died and left for dead. Lucky I gave you my heart for a while so you can get back your own." Hidan said as the two began to walk around.

"Yeah, but what is it that you are trying to say?" Kakuzu asked.

"I am saying that no one gives a shit about us. We should just leave and make it easier for the others." Hidan said as he looked at Kakuzu.

"You can't be serious."

"Did I make a joke? I didn't say 'Why did the fucking chicken cross the fucking road' now did I?" Hidan said.

"But why leave? After all we did, it would be senseless to just leave." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, but better than staying here and being treated like shit. I mean look, we were left to fend for ourselves while Tobi here is missing and everyone is looking for him like it is the end of the world." Hidan said.

"…"

"What?" Hidan asked.

"Well it kind of is." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's face was speechless. "What do you mean? You're joking right?"

"…Yeah. That was a joke. I just thought one of us had to make one since you were all serious." Kakuzu said as he began to run while Hidan chased him screaming about being childish.

Meanwhile

The two guards at the gate of the village saw a figure approach them and they immediately stiffened their bodies.

"Hello Mr. Tobi. How are you? Everyone has been looking for you." One of the guards said.

"I was busy. But no matter. I am back and everything is fine now." Tobi replied.

"Glad to hear it." The other guard said as Tobi walked away towards the tower.

Tobi entered the tower and went towards the main office. When he found it, he entered. Inside was a man with orange hair sitting at the desk.

"Tobi. Where were you?"

"I was kidnapped but I took care of it sir." Tobi replied.

The leader looked at him for a while and pushed a button on his desk.

After a while, the remaining members of Akatsuki entered the room with Zetsu emerging from the wall.

"Tobi."

"Tobi. Where the hell where you you dumbass?"

"Yeah."

"I was kidnapped. Didn't Mr. Zetsu say that?" Tobi replied.

"He did, but what happened after that?" Asked Kisame.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a punch here and a scratch there. Oh, I also managed to run into an old friend of yours Deidara." Tobi said looking at him.

"An old friend? Who was it yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Someone who asked me to deliver this message." Tobi said as he took off his cloak and inside was a red haired teen.

"I am sure you remember me don't you Deidara?" Sasori asked him as all the members were shocked to see who was there.

A/N: Yeah. Not many people reviewed and I hope there would be more. If this story is getting a little weird, then email me or review to say what I can do to improve. I put Sasori in this fic because, well he is my favorite character and I have something in store for him in this fic.

Yeah. So review please and read my other fics too. I am currently working on another one while writing this one.

Disclaimer: Might as well put this, Naruto would belong to me if I was Kishimoto, which I am not.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Sorry for the long wait. I had other ideas and made them into other fics and had a lot of homework. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

"Sa-Sasori?" Deidara said as Sasori stepped out of his new puppet.

"In the flesh. Literally. Since I saw that none of you came to collect me, I waited out until the timer on my scrolls activated. That brought me into a new puppet. And for the past ten years, I had a lot of time to think about my life. And the biggest mistake is when I ran into this organization. Now I will correct my mistakes." Sasori said as he lunged Tobi at the leader. Itachi reacted immediately as he threw a kunai at Sasori. The kunai hit right before Tobi would have impaled the leader.

"Hahaha. Don't humor me Uchiha. I didn't just think about my life, I thought about new ways to make puppets." Sasori said as Tobi transformed into Sasori and Sasori turned into Tobi. Sasori stabbed the leader in his arm while the leader tried to dodge the attack.

"Take care of him." The leader said as he disappeared. Deidara threw some of his art at Sasori, who dodged it and threw Tobi at him. The explosion blew out the wall behind Sasori, which he used to jump out of. Zetsu emerged from the ground where Sasori would have landed but missed at his attack from the interception of another puppet.

This new puppet was covered in a black robe with dark red bandages covering his limbs. Sasori sent his puppet at Zetsu while making Tobi attack Itachi and Kisame. Kakuzu and Hidan jumped out of the window to help Zetsu. Tobi grabbed Kisame and suddenly began to glow.

"I think you will enjoy that jutsu. I found it in his mind to be his best move. Just think of it as a localized version of what we do to the demons we capture." Sasori said as Itachi activated a jutsu to try and stop Tobi. Hidan swung at Sasori with his scythe but missed. Sasori sent his black puppet at Kakuzu and looked back at Tobi. The glowing was getting brighter while Itachi couldn't remove the puppet.

"DO SOMETHING." Kisame screamed trying to break free but to no success. Not even Kisame's huge amount of chakra and strength could break free from the puppet.

Kakuzu dodged the puppet but the puppet did not stop as it continued towards Zetsu. Zetsu began to merge with the ground but was stopped. Behind him was another puppet with a seal on it. Zetsu looked at it and horror began to form on his face. That seal was the same one as the one on the shield which had him pinned down on the road.

"Surprised you didn't notice it Zetsu." Sasori said as he dodged another attack from Hidan.

"Sit still you asshole." Hidan yelled as Kakuzu sent his threads at Sasori. But before contact was made, an explosion erupted and Itachi crashed into Kakuzu. Sasori sent his black puppet into them and one of the arms emerged with a spinning shuriken on it.

"This technique is actually what happened to you before Kakuzu. Am I right?" Sasori said as he began to laugh again. The puppet made contact with Kakuzu and Itachi and another huge explosion appeared form the result. Hidan flew back into a wall with his scythe impaling him into it.

When the dust cleared, Kakuzu was lying on the ground motionless while Itachi was slowly crawling away. Hidan was screaming out in pain but couldn't do anything as the scythe had his arms impaled as well. Zetsu was looking at the fight unable to do anything with the puppet on his back. Kisame was gone along with Tobi.

"Now where did the other three go?" Sasori said as he looked around. A shadow passed over him as he looked up and saw Deidara riding away on one of his birds. The leader and the other member were not seen anywhere. Sasori sent his black puppet to Zetsu and decapitated him. He did the same to Itachi and looked around. Hidan was the only one remaining. Sasori walked over to Hidan.

"Where are they going?" Sasori asked.

"Fuck you asshole. I ain't saying shit." Hidan said

"Hmmm. Very well. Then I guess you wont mind going into another pit." Sasori said as he sent the seal puppet to where Kakuzu was. The puppet began to drill a hole. Sasori meanwhile used his other puppet and sliced Hidan up into countless amounts of pieces. The head was the only thing remaining.

"You fucking dumb ass. This hurts like a bitch." Hidan screamed out. Sasori took the head and snapped the jaw off. "That should shut you up. And without Kakuzu to sew you back together, you will be like this forever." Sasori said as he dropped the head into the pit. Dirt began to cover Hidan and a few moments later, the pit was as good as new.

Meanwhile

"I guess we should be heading out now." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Where to then?" Sai asked.

"Back to the Akatsuki village. We need to find out where Sasuke is and how to get back in time." Naruto said.

"How do you plan on getting back in time? It is remarkable how you got here but Kakashi is dead along with his sharingan." Shikamaru said.

"We will figure that out later. For now, Sasuke is the goal." Naruto said. The others nodded their heads slowly and they left the cave towards the Akatsuki village.

Meanwhile

"How is he still alive?"

"I do not know. He did say something about his scrolls." The leader said.

"Did we get all the tailed demons out of there?"

"Yes. Before he came, All of the demons who were in the subjects were sealed back into the stone." The leader replied.

"Now where hm?" Deidara asked.

"To my village." The leader said as the other two members looked at each other. Deidara then made his bird fly faster.

Later that day

"What happened here?" Ino asked as they arrived at the Akatsuki village.

"The whole place is in ruins." Choji said as they entered the destroyed village.

"Sakura, is this a genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

Sakura did some seals and shook her head.

"Then, everyone be on guard. Shout out if you see anything." Naruto said as they all split up.

Meanwhile

"Well, what do you say Orochimaru?" Sasori asked.

"Fine. Get me out of this place and take me to my village." Orochimaru said as Sasori released him. Sasori then smiled. "Looks like we have company. Let's go see who it is." Sasori said as they left the room.

Shikamaru was walking along the street when he saw a shadow move to his side. He jumped back and saw Orochimaru and a red haired teen walk out of a building. Shikamaru screamed out to the others and shortly after, the other five ninja appeared.

"Orochimaru? Sasori?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"My my, you know them Sasori?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. That pink haired girl is the one who defeated me. Allow me to thank you for that." Sasori said as Sakura was now confused.

"Why are you thanking me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you helped me see the truth. But now, I must present you with a choice. Either help us finish off Akatsuki or die here. I have no problem taking you out. I just took out this entire village by myself. The only survivors are Deidara, the leader and his partner." Sasori said.

"Why should we help you?" Naruto asked.

"Because we can help you get back to your timeline." Orochimaru said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Sakura asked.

"Well I do possess a very unique sharingan. You should know it Naruto, you have seen it before when facing Deidara." Orochimaru said as his left eye turned into a sharingan.

"…No." Ino said.

"You have Kakashi's body?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. The body which you found was a spare which Kabuto created before he died. Kakashi never committed suicide. I just took over. And as a last parting gift, Kabuto figured out how to extend my stay in a body." Orochimaru said.

"So what is your answer?" Sasori asked.

The six ninja looked at each other and finally Naruto agreed.

"Good. Now, we are going to the Sound village first to figure out where the other three Akatsuki are." Sasori said. And with that, the eight ninja disappeared.

The next day after getting to the Sound village, the eight ninja were sitting in a room discussing where they were going to attack.

"While we were in Akatsuki, we used many different locations to meet up. But none of them are operational now because of me." Orochimaru said.

"There is one place where they could have gone." Sasori said. Everyone looked at him. Even Orochimaru was a little shocked that he knew where they were.

"The leader's village." Sasori said.

"Yeah but do you know which one it is?" Orochimaru asked.

"Actually no, that is the problem. And that is why they would go there. The leader knew that we didn't know the location so he would have gone there." Sasori said.

"How do we figure out his village?" Naruto asked.

"We can't. The only way is to follow their tracks but they were flying for one, and we don't have anything which could track their movements." Sasori said.

"What about you Orochimaru? You have Kakashi's body. He could summon dogs, so go summon them." Sakura said.

"I can't. Whenever I transfer bodies, I make sure to drain the blood out of the body and put in my own so that I can summon my snakes. I did not even keep the blood from Kakashi." Orochimaru said.

"So now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"We do it the old fashioned way. We look for them. They eventually will come out of hiding and then we will take them down. We don't even have to worry about new members since I took the rings from the corpses." Sasori said.

"Okay." Said Naruto. They then left the room and began to search for the Akatsuki in their own special way. Naruto used his clones to look everywhere while Orochimaru summoned snakes to go in every direction to look for them. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino used their contacts from other villages to get any information about their whereabouts. Sakura, Sai and Sasori couldn't do anything so they began to form battle plans to take out the last three members.

After days of searching, a message came from one of Shikamaru's contacts. It said that they saw a giant bird go into a direction east of his village a couple of days ago. The eight ninja decided to go there and search from there.

Two days later, they arrived at the small village and Shikamaru talked with his client. He confirmed that it was Deidara and they continued on their way. While they were traveling, Sasori and Orochimaru talked with the other six and they actually got closer. More with Sasori than with Orochimaru. Naruto and the gang did not trust none of the two but were actually beginning to accept Sasori.

The eight ninja arrived a the ocean and knew that they had to cross it to one of the islands. Choji got a small boat for them and they sailed east. After three days and two storms, they arrived at an island. They got off and saw in the distance a city unlike others. They carefully went towards it and saw that it was more modern than the other villages that they were at. Sasori sent in a puppet disguised as a civilian and began to scout. Naruto did the same with a number of clones. Then, one of the clones informed Naruto that it spotted a large bird next to a statue. The eight members carefully sneaked into the village and went towards the statue.

After a while, they finally got to it and saw the bird land on top of it. They climbed up and when they got to the top, they saw three people standing there.

"Good of you to join us. Let this begin." The leader said.

A/N: That's it. I think there will be one more chapter to finish this fic off. Once again, sorry for the long wait but I had no time for this. Hopefully, the last chapter will be up by the end of the month.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to me as much as my pet cat can fly. None at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone looked at the leader of Akatsuki, or what remained of it. Behind him was his partner. Deidara was no where to be seen.

"You will all see the power of Akatsuki!" The leader said as he began to form seals. He slammed his hand down on the floor. The statue that they were on began to move. A tube moved towards Naruto.

"Split up." Naruto screamed as he dodged the attack. The others nodded and split up into different directions. Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Sasori jumped towards the partner of the leader. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Orochimaru went towards the leader himself.

More tubes appeared and went into different directions. The leader jumped onto one of the tubes and went inside. The other Akatsuki member just stood there. Sakura charged at their target while Sasori took out a scroll. Just as he was about to summon a puppet, he was grabbed by a clay snake and dragged onto another building. Sakura punched the Akatsuki but nothing happened. The Akatsuki member grabbed Sakura by her arms and twisted it. Sakura screamed in pain. Naruto seeing this began to get his demonic chakra out. Sai began to draw a bird out if his ink. The bird emerged and Sai jumped onto it.

"I will go help Sasori." Sai screamed out as he went towards where Sasori and Deidara were.

Sasori was dropped onto the ground and the snake released him and went back to Deidara.

"So. Now we are about to face each other. It is about time too. I will show you that my art is the superior art hmm." Deidara said as he grabbed clay into his hands. Sasori took his scroll and summoned his black puppet.

"Yes. It is about time. Eternal beauty is the ultimate art." Sasori said as he sent his black puppet at Deidara. The snake went towards the puppet and detonated on impact.

"One down, more to go. Keep them coming hmm." Deidara said happily. But that happiness was cut short when the black puppet emerged from the dust and continued its way towards Deidara. "Shit." Deidara said as he dodged the attack. Deidara landed a couple of meters behind his previous location. Deidara then grabbed his arm in pain.

"What the hell? It didn't hit me." Deidara said in confusion.

"It didn't. My other puppet did." Sasori said as he pointed over to behind Deidara. He looked behind him and saw a puppet which looked similarly to Itachi. "You again."

Sasori then summoned out the rest of the Akatsuki members which died during his raid on the village. Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu. Kisame looked a bit different than before. Instead of having two arms, he only had one arm. The other arm was his Samehada.

Deidara looked around as the five puppets surrounded him. "Hmm. Watch the power of my C2." Deidara said as he formed a dragon. The dragon transformed into a giant version of itself. Deidara jumped onto it. Zetsu charged at it and the plant on his head separated from his body into a separate puppet. The two puppets continued to charge at the dragon. The dragon spit a bomb at Zetsu but missed. It exploded near Zetsu regardless and the shock of the explosion sent the two puppets in different directions. Kakuzu emerged as his ultimate form with three masks behind him. Fire, wind and lightning were sent at Deidara and his dragon.

Orochimaru summoned a giant snake and sent it into the tubes. Shikamaru and Ino jumped back while Choji grew into a bigger from. The snake emerged and poofed away as the leader jumped out of the tube. Orochimaru sent more snakes at the leader but they were blocked by the tubes of the statue. Choji attacked the tubes while Shikamaru sent a shadow towards the leader. Orochimaru distracted the leader long enough for the shadow to make contact with the leader.

Shikamaru activated a jutsu and shadow tentacles emerged and stabbed the leader. Nothing happened to him but the statue made a noise as pieces of it began to fall off.

"That won't do anything to me." The leader said. It was then that his eyes widened and Ino fell down.

"Release the body Shikamaru. I got him." Ino yelled. Shikamaru did what he was told and Ino quickly scanned the memory of the leader and found the jutsu to stop the statue. She formed the hand seals and slammed her hand down. The statue stopped moving and the tubes froze in their place.

"Orochimaru, poison the body with a deadly poison." Ino said. Orochimaru summoned a snake and it bit the leader on the neck. Ino released her jutsu and went back into her body. The leader grabbed his neck and collapsed onto the floor on his knees.

"You may defeat me but there is no way you will be able to defeat my subordinate. He replaced his master at my side. Now he is unstoppable. Hahaha." The leader laughed as he dropped to the floor.

Deidara jumped off the dragon as it exploded. Just as Deidara was about to land on the roof, Kisame appeared next to him and swung his Samehada. Deidara could feel his chakra leave him. Kisame then kicked him into Itachi. Itachi then opened his mouth wider than any mouth can go and fire as black as night began to blow from his mouth. Deidara couldn't dodge the attack and was hit. Lucky for him, it was only a clay clone.

The plant and Zetsu grabbed Deidara and stopped his movements. The black puppet then appeared in front of Deidara and a tail appeared behind it. Deidara smiled at this.

"This is the end. With this final move we shall see which art is better." Deidara said as his veins began to go black and he himself began to glow. Sasori looked at this and knew what was coming. Sasori quickly summoned another puppet as the explosion ravaged the entire area. Everyone looked at the place where Sasori and Deidara were fighting. The smoke disappeared and everyone was still there. Where Deidara was stood two puppets. One of them was the black puppet while the other was a white puppet with red bandages covering his limbs. In front of them was a shield active.

"It looks like I win Deidara. Your foolish art stands no chance against mine." Sasori said as he gathered his puppets into their scrolls.

Before the explosion occurred, Sakura was released when Naruto hit the last Akatsuki member. Sakura healed her arm but it was not as good as it was. Naruto had four tails out while the Akatsuki member got up.

"Hmm. You are the last one. You will fall like the rest." The Akatsuki member said as he took off his cloak. On him were eight tails wrapped around his body. The eight tails released themselves and spread out. Naruto looked at one of the tails. It was the same as when Gaara had his demon out back when they fought. It was the tail of the One-tailed demon.

"What are you?" Naruto said.

"I am the most powerful being in the world. And when you fall, then shall I be feared by all. I will be Sithis the All Powerful." Sithis said.

"You will fall here." Naruto said as he charged at Sithis. Sand blocked his way as fire engulfed Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. It was then that the explosion occurred and Naruto was freed. As Naruto jumped back did he see what happened to Deidara and Sasori, he saw that Deidara was dead as well as the leader of Akatsuki.

"It seems that I am the last remaining." Sithis said as the others joined Sakura.

"There is no way to defeat him." Shikamaru said as they all looked on.

"Actually there is a way." Orochimaru said as he pointed to his Sharingan.

"Of course. Kakashi-sensei had the power to teleport anything in time. It could buy us time until he returns. Hopefully by then we can find a way to stop him." Sakura said.

"Naruto, get out of the way." Sakura yelled. Naruto heard their conversation and knew what was going to happen. Naruto jumped out of the way and Orochimaru activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. Orochimaru pointed his eye at Sithis and activated the jutsu. But at the same time, Sithis grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards himself. Sithis was sucked into the portal along with Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

The End.

A/N: That's the end. I know the ending is weird as were the fight scenes but I am still trying to work on the whole process of making them better. There will be another story to continue this. The sequel will come out who knows when. Do look forward to it and I promise it will be better than this. The name of the sequel will be similar to this story's name. It will probably be called 'Another New World.'

Until then. Thanks for reading.


End file.
